


Prisoner of War

by SlytherclawHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Masochism, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHeart/pseuds/SlytherclawHeart
Summary: For most of her life, she had always been good. Or so she thought. She was a Warrior who wanted nothing more than to cleanse all of her family's sins by devoting herself to Marley. Then life took a turn, and she got captured by the devils. The devils that once roamed the Earth freely, who enslaved anyone that wasn't them, were now trapped in one place. A place called Paradis Island.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Titan Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING!*
> 
> Please read the additional tags before you read the story. If this story doesn't suit your interesting, please find another story that does.

A look of terror spread across her face.

Reiner.

She stood there in Titan form, trying to maintain an upright position. Her eyes gaped wide open. Not a single muscle moved from her Titan. The look of fear and extreme worry as the fellow Warrior got hurled out of his nape by a certain explosion, was real. Those things. Whatever they were, they posed a grave threat to Warriors. They cause an explosion so great and so intense it even managed to penetrate through the Armored Titan’s skin.

And that girl with a red scarf.

Her movements were almost as swift as the wind itself. She was good,  _ too  _ good. The skills she possessed were way too advanced than any other soldiers she had encountered, let alone a human. It was like the girl was barely human herself.

A wave of realization hit her.

_ She’s one of them. The two Ackermans they have warned me about _ , she thought.

Instinctively, she covered her nape. She swung one arm up in the air, thrashing her long crystallized claws at the Ackerman but to no avail. Mikasa dodged her hand and made her way to the wrist. She started trailing her sword starting from there and went all the way up to the Titan’s shoulder, fatally scathing the arm. The Titan shifter stayed put, her other hand still shielding her nape. It was one of these days that made her wish she practiced hardening. Uncertain on what to do, Mikasa directed her gaze at her. Her expression was wooden, not giving any care of what happens to the Titan. 

She was not prepared at all. The Ackerman readied her sword again, getting ready to slash the eyes. “Come on, come on,” she mumbled under her breath, eyes narrowing at her half-healed arm.  _ Shit _ , she thought. 

_ Swish!  _

Darkness took over one eye.

Mikasa clutched her sword closely and firmly, aiming for the other one.

_ Swish! _

Then it was complete darkness.

  
The Titan let out a loud and deep cry. Numbness took over her.  _ This is it _ , she thought. Tears started forming in her eyes, seeing that it was hopeless for her. “Brother, Grandpa, Grandma.  I’m sorry,” she said. Finally accepting her fate, Mikasa went to the hand that was safeguarding the nape. The Ackerman soared high up in the air, gripping her sword tightly before giving the giant hand multiple thrashes with it. Finally severing the hand, she used every last one of her strength and threw the last remaining Thunder Spear with force. 

A thunderous noise was produced as soon as it made contact with its nape.

The next thing the Warrior knew, she was falling in midair. Her eyes were still filled with tears as she let out a pained hiss. She was in pain, physically and mentally. However, knowing that there is a chance of never seeing her loved ones again ached her more than getting hit with a Thunder Spear. At this point she wanted nothing more than to go home.

Home.

That’s where her mind drifted off to before she blacked out.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Marley, Year 834.**

**Sixteen years ago.**

_“Very good, Sara! One day you will find a good Marleyan boy to marry,” said the elderly woman, eyeing proudly at her granddaughter’s refined needlework. The little girl smiled with a pleased expression across her face at the so-called compliment. Her grin soon turned to a small pout. She grew quiet as her chin dipped down to her chest. The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by the girl’s reaction. Was it something she said?_

_Her grandmother gently cupped her face, tilting the girl’s head up during the process. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong,” she said worriedly, refusing to let her face go until she answers. The elderly woman stroked her cheek._

_“I didn’t get his eyes right,” Sara said in a low tone, referring to her cross-stitch of the Marleyan hero, Helos._

_The old lady released her hands from her face only to break up into laughter. “You really know how to scare your own grandmother,” she said in a flippant manner. The look on her face softened up once more when the fair-haired child lingered in her glum state._

_“How am I going to find a perfect husband if I can’t even correctly do simple things like sew?” said Sara in a quiet and submissive manner. The grandmother placed the palm of her hand on her shoulder. “We’ll practice again another time. Remember what people say, practice makes perfect,” she said, her voice very lavishing and considerate._

_The blonde girl’s pout twisted back into a small little smile, cherishing and feeling the warmth from her grandma’s words._

_Her grandmother also gave her a smile back in response. She embraced her arms around Sara. “Your brother will inherit the Beast Titan, he will make sure of it. And as for you, you’ll get married and then you, your children, and so on will finally be accepted. And be Marleyans,” she said, squeezing her affectionately before letting her go. Sara nodded as if it was an order. Craving and longing for acceptance wasn’t new to Eldians in Marley._

_Though, she couldn’t help but feel a lack of uncertainty to her grandmother’s plan. What if some other Warrior candidate inherits the Beast Titan? What then? Her family would never gain their social status as Honorary Marleyans and her brother’s years of training would go down the drain. It would be all for nothing._

_The family could only hope for the best. They stand in need of it bearing in mind that the girl’s parents were once part of the Eldians Restorationists, giving their family name a horrid outlook and leaving her brother to pick up the pieces._

_How selfish of them, she thought, slightly gritting her teeth by the thought of their betrayal. She felt no remorse for them. They made their choice and look where they are now._

_They were descended from wickedness and immorality but choosing to act upon it was more than shameworthy, it was unforgivable. Not only is it bringing shame to their families, but to Eldians in general._

_She cannot help but have both genuine admiration and sympathy towards the Warriors of Marley. They are Marley’s protectors, their saviors, their shields in battle. They destroy to protect and in return, they become a Marleyan in title. But that isn’t enough. In the end, they are still Eldians. They are still spawns of the Devil._

_Fuck marriage. Fuck children. As long as there is a single person alive with one drop of tainted blood, there will always be hatred._

_Sara knew what she must do._

_Her hands closed together, forming into fists, while her eyebrows lowered slightly. “Screw marriage,” she said. She then pressed her teeth tightly. The old lady’s tranquility came to an end._

_“What are you saying?” the old lady said, trying to endeavor the words she had just heard from her own granddaughter._

_She took two deep breaths in before making her own words clear enough to understand. “What I’m saying is I want to fight too. Let me fight.” she said. The old woman gaped at the seven-year old, knowing exactly what she had meant by fight. “We are Eldians. Nothing good ever comes out of us so what makes you think my children will make a difference? It only takes one drop of Ymir’s blood to cause havoc. So please I’m asking you to let me fight alongside him, for Marley and for this family.”_

_Unable to express words, her grandmother gave her a small nod. “Very well. I’ll sign you up,” she said before returning back to her normal state, her lips forming a supportive smile._

_She planted a kiss on her forehead. “Make me proud, my little Warrior.”_

_“I promise.”_

_Oh, how she failed to keep her promise..._

_Wait._

_No._

_She hasn’t failed. Not when she’s still alive._

_Until death, she has to fight._

_Fight._

_Fight!_

_FIGHT!_

**Paradis Island, Year 850**

The girl had woken up from her unconscious state, inhaling sharply with her mouth wide open.

She swallowed excessively and glanced around, the room was pitch black. She was seated on a wooden chair, hands tied up behind her back and feet tied together. A length of rope was around her abdomen area and was also tied to the back of the chair. The odds of escaping are far-fetched. Her Warrior members are no longer present and she was getting tethered up like some sort of prisoner. Not to mention, it is by the group of people she detested the most.

_I will get out of here_ , she thought, wiggling her body to escape from the rope around her. She also tried gliding her hands free. Both resulted in lack of success. She really was in a risky situation. Whoever tied her up, tied her up good.

The Warrior continuously continued to struggle for freedom, surprisingly not aware of the footsteps coming from outside until the door opened.

Her eyes squinted, the exposure of light catching her full attention.

“Good you’re awake,” said a voice that was so hostile.

_  
  
  
  
_

_  
  
_

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Violence and torture.
> 
> Please don't judge me on this chapter. I promise it is only for this one chapter and the rest is smut. You can skip this one if it bothers you.

The girl’s face clouds over, her glance darted towards the mysterious silhouette right in front of her. She opened and closed her mouth several times before saying any words. “Wh-who are you?” she asked, her first word inadvertently coming out as a stutter.

Levi smirked a little, noticing her little stutter . “I believe that question is for me to ask and for you to answer. Who are _you?_ ” he said. 

Her face stiffened up roughly while bringing awareness back to her mind that she was talking with the enemy here. “I don’t take questions from my inferiors,” she spoke in the most inhospitable way. 

He rolled up his sleeves and proceeded his way towards her. His hand, without hesitation, grabbed a hold of her throat. “Listen, brat. I don’t care how highly you think of yourself but when I’m around, _I’m_ your superior. When I order you to do something, you submit. When I ask you a question, you _submit_ ,” he muttered, his other hand gripping a fistful of her hair. The girl choked, feeling his fingers grasp eagerly around her delicate neck. Her face turned crimson red as her head was enforced up by the man.

His dark blue eyes looked down at her own. Though he couldn’t see it because of the dim lighting, he could sense it. He could sense the need of her wanting for him to let go. He liked that. He liked the immense control he has over someone with such great power. Needless to say, he was expecting more from the girl. That same girl who caused the deaths of many of his comrades. Now here she was all tied up, trying to gasp for air and whimpering under his touch. So vulnerable.

Miniature droplets of tears started forming in her eyes as she struggled. Her face was flushed red and her vision started to blur. Feeling her pulse slow down, Levi let go of her instantly to prevent her from passing out. He can’t kill her in spite of the fact that he wanted to. She is far too valuable and is packed with every single information they lack. 

Sara had never felt so blissed breathing air. She let her chin dip down to her chest while letting out numerous coughs. Her green eyes were still filled with tears.

“Tch, look at you. So weak and pathetic,” he said venomously before propelling his foot forcibly right at the gut of her stomach. Sara retched a little due to the strong kick. Letting out a pained hiss, her limbs were trembling with fear. She wasn’t looking forward to getting a beating, especially since she just newly regenerated from the Thunder Spear incident. The girl’s eyes looked up and she grimaced in both pain and disgust. Levi looked down at his enemy, taking a deep breath. He hummed in contentment, clearly savoring the moment. “Sick bastard,” she said under her breath, still aching in pain on her lower stomach.

The words didn’t go unnoticed by the Captain. “Didn’t Marley ever teach you how to respect your superiors, brat?” 

Her lips parted as she was about to speak. Levi prodded in his very same foot inside of her mouth, feeling the muffled cries vibrate around his shoe. 

She tilted her head back for resistance but was pushed forward by him tugging her hair. This lead her to gag. Tears still in her eyes, she slammed her eyes shut to do her best to guard herself from the humiliation. Her urge of wanting to flee from this wretched place became more apparent.

Her bottom lip trembled around his foot, flinching even more as it hit the back of her throat. Her face flushed once again, a signal from her body telling him that she needed air.

Levi roughly dragged his foot out, his shoe now coated with the woman’s saliva. “Tch, filthy,” he sneered before giving her a solid spare kick in the gut. Sara’s body jolted up in response, the severe contact knocking out every breath out of her. The woman yelped in agony. 

“Let’s start this again. Name?”

The blonde woman took a deep inhale and tossed her head sharply. “Was that all you’ve got?” she said, her voice cracking up a bit. She’d rather get struck by a Thunder Spear over and over repeatedly than give in to the enemy.

The Captain went still for a split second. He was stunned by her reluctance. For a person that got choked and kicked while tied up, she sure did well. _Impressive_ , he thought. 

  
Frustration took over him. He clenched his jaw and gripped the collar of her shirt. “Listen, _bitch_! As long as you stay here, it will only keep getting worse for you. Disrespect me and I won’t hesitate to make your life a living hell. So who the fuck are you?” he said, speaking through his teeth with forced restraint.

Sara jutted her chin. She glared at him directly with a probing look. Her lips formed into a little smirk, catching the sight of his state of fury and annoyance. Then she did something unthinkable. Something that made the Captain feel so provoked and so sickened.

As a gesture of contempt, she purposely spewed out a portion of her spit directly at him.

“You disgusting bitch!” he growled, wiping the clear liquid off his face. The hand on her collar gripped tighter. She screwed her eyes shut, having knowledge of precisely what’s going to happen.

He curled his fingers into a perfect fist and aimed it fully at her face. The girl writhed in pain around the ropes that was restraining her. Sara bit her lip, struggling to block out her whimpers as blood seeped from her nose and down to her chin. Low, feeble sounds of pain filled the room. It kept getting louder every second with each punch.

“Levi,” said the voice of a woman. The man darted his eyes towards the dark silhouette.

“What is it Four-eyes?” he said.

“Your squad has something to discuss with you,” she informed him.

He nodded, letting go of his grip and left the room. It was complete darkness again. The girl tried to refocus her mind from the brutal act she received from the man. _So that was Levi_ , she thought.

“Any important information so far?” said Hange.

He sighed. “No. Not even a name.”

“Hm, she’s a tough nut to crack I see. Killing her would be a good option,” she suggested. “But we need more information about Marley. Not to mention the Titan power she possesses.” 

  
  


  
  



End file.
